Shadows of the Alley
by XxMuddy-PiexX
Summary: Deep in the alleyways of the city live gangs of cats. They fight steal and kill to survive. But one Gang goes all the much further to survive. Rated T/M for blood, profanity and violence.


Prologue

* * *

Several dark figures moved through the shadows, eyes flickered and flashed with the light of the streetlamps. Silent calls were given out and muffled protests were heard from afar. A lithe black and white she-cat with bright green eyes stood above the gathering crowd of cats. A similar tom, but of slighter build was slightly below her, eyes glaring into the shadows.

"Followers! Listen to me! Hear my call from the shadows of the damp alleyways. We have a traitor among us!" The she-cat announced with a snarl hanging on ever word. Several cats yowled in fury, wanting to know who the traitor was. "He has walked beside you for many moon-cycles! He has wandered these very alleys that we call home! He shared you prey! Your nest! And who is this cat you say?" she continued, weaving her words throughout the cold night's air. The cats below flexed their claws and hissed glancing around as if the traitor could be right beside them. "BRING HIM OUT!" The she cat yowled. Two cats dragged a beat up, bloody tom into the circle in which the cats had gathered. Many spat and hissed other's tried extending their claws to catch the traitorous cat. Others shouted profanity. The tom that was dragged flinched at the shouts and yowls that were directed towards him. "I'm innocent I swear!" he pleaded as he was set in the middle of the circle.

The she-cat curled her lip in an evil smile "Innocent? You are innocent? Don't make me laugh. Sapphire and Scarlet caught you dealing the rat poison! We found your stash, those Tabbies sang like songbirds. You tried to murder us! You tried to kill you leader, your friends, even your own family" she snarled as she looked upon a small quivering kit placed in the circle. The she-cat leapt down green eyes glowing in the moonlight, "Do you still plead innocent?". The tom's eyes shifted back and forth, as if the answer were sitting next to him. "NO!" he yowled. "I tried to kill you alright! You're a tyrant, ruling over us, manipulating our actions like some divine spirit sent down from the sky! I know what you are! A DEAMON! YOU. ARE. A. CURSE!". Shrieks of rage emitted from the crowd, but the lithe black she-cat's face was unreadable. Her tail flicked with amusement.

"Curse... That is my name is it not. I am Curse." as she finally stepped out of the shadows her collar shone with the trophies she had collected, teeth and claws of all sizes. They were imbedded on a bright green collar, almost the same shade her eyes were. "I am your leader. And the crimes you have committed are severe. Spite!" she called over her shoulder. The tom that had been below her stood by her side, his fierce blue eyes the shade of his tooth collar. "Sewerhead filth" The cat named Spite spat. He crossed the circle and raised a claw, and tore away the black collar that hung from the skinny cat's neck. The ultimate disgrace. Spite nodded to curse as he picked the collar up and placed the collar above the others on a broken railing. Several other collars hung there discolored by the rain.

Curse padded forward to the now frightened tom. "Lash, i had such high hopes for you. It's too bad to waste such talent... She turned and glared at the others. "Let this be a lesson to the rest of you! You betray this gang, death will follow." Lash screeched as Curse rolled him over, biting down into his neck. A gurgled screech echoed around the alley walls. Some cats looked away, others watched with relish and excitement. Curse stepped back and raised a white paw. Licking the blood that hat stained them red. Reaching into his jaws she retrieved a tooth and stepped back. "Take him to the dump, we're finished here"

Cats began to disperse heading to their nests, others off to snag, and others to recap over these nights events. Curse and Spite watched over from atop a building. "We have to weed them out brother. One by one. They will learn their place in our world." Spite nodded to the words "Of course sister, the question is who can we trust?"

**Well well look who's back on FF again. Aren't I just amazing. Well this idea was spawned in the magical world of Deviantart with my friend Rosie. My character Curse, and Rosie's Spite came to us when nothing else would. And "Shadows of the Alley" was born. We currently have a group there named such for role-playing and drawing. Stop bye if you like, although we are still setting it all up.**


End file.
